


Winter Wonderland

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Christmas, Humor, Loki hates Christmas Lights, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Snowball Fight, Stucky-Thorki Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: My first





	

**Author's Note:**

> Marry Christmas/Hanukkah everyone! This is my Christmas fic that I wrote this year for the Stucky-Thorki secret santa event. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you again to CoCoKrispies for being my beta on this, you were wonderful honey. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Loki slept soundly, not noticing that the bed dipped as he felt his husband climb in bed. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki; placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Sapphire love" Loki murmured.

Thor smiled softly and held his sleeping husband close he had missed him greatly. Loki held on tightly, wanting to savor this moment. They slept through the night, feeling at home.

The next day Loki awoke to find Thor sleeping next to him with a huge grin on his face. He waved his hand and made breakfast appear while he gently kissed Thor good morning.

Thor stirred in his sleep and smiled as he was woken up with soft kisses.

"Hello my darling" Thor said smiling tenderly at his husband.

"Good morrow my love" Loki said as they snuggled together and ate.

"There is something I wish to speak to you about, my darling" Thor says after they finished eating.

"Oh?" Loki asks.

"Yes my love, about the upcoming holidays," Thor says.

"What about the holidays my darling? Aren't we spending it here?" Loki asked.

Thor took his hands in his; he wanted Loki to like this idea though he knew it would take some convincing.

"I want us to spend it this year on Midgard" Thor says.

"Midgard? Darling why, they don't even like me down there" Loki said with a frown.

"Emerald Prince, it'll be fun, besides I swear to you, this will be one for you to remember, I have a private residence ready for us, with a fireplace and everything we need" Thor said promise evident in his voice.

"Darling…" Loki said as Thor wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise we'll do all sorts of fun things" Thor said.

"What kind of fun?" Loki asked curious.

"That would be a surprise my love" Thor said.

"You smooth talker" Loki said.

"Does that mean you'll come with me?" Thor asked kissing his neck.

"Anywhere you go, I go with you my love" Loki moaned softly.

They kissed deeply and made love on their last night before going to Midgard, Loki found that maybe he was actually looking forward to this trip. Their first Midgardian Christmas together, he liked the thought of that. The next day they began to prepare for their trip.

Thor made sure that all was packed before they made their way to the bi-frost.

"Darling, you'll enjoy yourself, I promise" Thor said wrapping an arm around Loki.

"We'll see husband" Loki said as they called Heimdall and the gate was opened.

They had arrived on Midgard, going directly to Thor's Midgardian Residence, Loki didn't expect this, it was a beautiful townhouse, with red bricks and a lovely cobble drive. He felt as if he were in a story, one of those period novels as Midgardian writers called them.

"Do you like it my darling?" Thor asked while they walked in the house.

"I love it Thor" Loki said softly. Thor closed the door behind them locking it and he smiled to himself, maybe Loki will enjoy this after all.

The next day, Loki woke up to find his husband sleeping next to him. He loved watching Thor sleep, especially since now he was bare and exposed.

They had a fireplace in the bedroom, which had been lit upon since their arrival Thor couldn't stand the cold for long. He stirred slightly in his sleep, as he felt long slender fingers trace his chest.

"My Loki" he murmured in his sleep.

Loki smiled and kissed his neck softly. He loved waking up Thor with kisses, almost as much as he loved it when Thor did the same for him.

"Good morning my love" Thor said waking up slowly.

"Good morning my darling, so what shall we do today?" Loki asked softly.

"Surprise, sweet Loki" Thor said as they got out of bed.

Loki pouted a little, "Not even a hint?" he asked.

"You'll enjoy it" Thor said as they got dressed. 

Loki kissed him tenderly and wrapped his arms around him. "I think I am already in danger of that" he said as Thor chuckled.

"Do allow yourself to be swept away by the danger my love, after all what is life without a bit of danger?" Thor said.

"This is the kind of "danger" I always want to be used to" Loki said pulling Thor close for a soft kiss.

Thor smiled into the kiss and held him close. This would be a fun trip indeed.

They finished getting ready and walked downstairs; a knock came on the door shortly after.  Thor led Loki to the entrance with a knowing smile on his face.

Thor opened the door and Loki found himself quite surprised at the sight before him. A beautiful white carriage covered in roses, awaited them.

"What do you think my darling?" Thor asked as they got in the carriage.

"You're a romantic sap, is what I think but you're my romantic sap and I love you" Loki said cuddling next to his husband as they covered themselves with a blanket.

Thor gave the driver the signal to go and the horses trotted along the snow covered ground. "I love you too my darling, here I think you will enjoy this Midgardians call it hot chocolate" Thor said as he opened the thermos that stood in the compartment in front of them.

"Hot chocolate? I do wonder" Loki said as Thor poured them two mug full of the nice hot liquid that steamed in the cold air.

Thor handed Loki a mug and they raised a toast to their love. About an hour later they had arrives back at their home.

The carriage ride was enjoyable, Loki had to admit. Spending time with his husband and not having to see any of his midgardian friends was an even bigger plus.

They were almost near the entrance when Thor felt something hit him, he turned to see no one only some snow on the sleeve of his coat. He brushed it off as it happened again.

"I will get you for this" he said as he turned to see Loki smirking mischievously.

"Catch me if you can, brother dear" Loki said as Thor threw a snowball at him which he dodged with grace.

Thor did get a hit or two in the end, chasing Loki around their yard both their cheeks flushed red from their exertions and the snow. Thor was about to attack again when he found himself flat on his back, gazing up at a victorious Loki.

"Proud of yourself are we?" Thor asked.

"Quite proud husband, I got you" Loki said leaning down for a kiss which Thor gladly accepted.

Loki's mouth still had a lingering sweetness to it from the hot chocolate and Thor chased every bit of it as they kissed in the snow. Loki could've stayed forever just like this, only the two of them wrapped in perfect bliss.

"Shall we go inside? It is time we decorated the tree" Thor said.

"Tree? You have brought a tree for us?" Loki asked as he got off of Thor helping him up.

"Of course my love, it is tradition here on Midgard" Thor said.

"I have a feeling I will not like this tradition" Loki replied as they walked back inside.

Inside Thor lit up the fire place for them in the living room, after they had gotten changed from their ride. Loki relaxed on one of the arm chairs, when Thor brought a large box.

"What's this?" Loki asked.

"Christmas lights my love, I thought we could decorate the tree with it and then hang these ornaments on it" he suggested.

"By hand?" Loki questioned looking at lights and seeing what big of a knot they were in.

"Are you not up for the challenge?" Thor said.

"Oh I'm quite up for it, the question is are you?" Loki replied as they began to unravel the lights.

It felt like forever trying to get these lights loose, Loki practically cursed as knot after knot the lights just didn't cooperate with him.

"Damn! These blasted lights!" Loki exclaimed. He wasn't enjoying this one bit; it would have been done ages ago if only Thor hadn't challenged him to do this by hand.

"Let me help you with that" Thor said as Loki watched quite amazed at how little by little all the lights became untangled and ready to hang.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Loki frowned.

"I have not, I have however watched Captain Rogers untangle a few it must have stuck" Thor said.

"Show off!" Loki huffed turning his back to Thor.

"Come now husband, don't you want to put on the star at the top and the rest of the ornaments?" Thor coaxed.

"I think not" Loki said in protest.

"Please my darling, only you could make the tree look as it should" Thor said.

"Trying to butter me up as they say?" Loki said slowly turning around.

"That depends is it working?" Thor asked seductively.

"Perhaps" Loki said as he waved his hand and the tree was ready.

"You used your magic, that would be called cheating" Thor said.

"It can be our little secret" Loki said pushing Thor onto the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Very well then, but I require…Loki!" he gasped feeling his husband's skillful fingers slip beneath his pants.

"Allow me to make love to you, and I will give you everything you need my sweet Thor" Loki whispered.

"Yes my darling" Thor breathed as they stripped each other.

Loki gazed at the golden body before him; he looked like a bronze statue a true work of art.

"All mine" Loki whispered in awe running his oil slicked hands on Thor's trembling form.

"Yes" Thor replied almost breathless as he felt a long slender finger slip inside him causing him to gasp.

"My beautiful god, I love you so" Loki said trailing kisses all over Thor's body every spot being lavished with lips and hands.

"I love you, my Loki, I love you so much" Thor moaned softly feeling two fingers enter him and then a third.

Thor closed his eyes savoring the moment, feeling pale lips brush against his asking for permission. Thor parted his lips, feeling Loki's silver tongue enter his mouth exploring every corner of it.

Loki removed his fingers and slipped inside his husband's awaiting entrance. Thor felt his husband's cock, twitching inside him. He went stiff for a moment.

"Are you alright my love?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I need but a moment" Thor reassured him relaxing his body and then nodding for Loki to move.

Loki began moving, letting his hands roam on Thor's chest moaning his name softly kissing everywhere he could.

Thor felt his breathing hitch as he met Loki thrust for thrust, feeling him deep inside him as his angle changed and he hit that one sweet spot.

Silence fell between them as Loki swallowed his moans feeling his strong hands all over him.

They began to increase their rhythm, their moans filling the room as their climax approached. They rode the high together, collapsing together on the rug.

"That was incredible" Thor said catching his breath.

"You are incredible my love, Merry Christmas" Loki said cuddling with Thor as he covered them both in a blanket.

"As are you Merry Christmas my paragon" Thor said as they slept.

This was a wonderful Christmas, not that Loki would admit that out loud, though he suspected Thor already knew that.

THE END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
